


Reluctant Love

by Valenofvaliant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren Yeager, Beach Sex, Cunnilingus, Drug Dealer Eren, Emotional Sex, Erotic Poetry, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi & Eren Yeager are the Same Age, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenofvaliant/pseuds/Valenofvaliant
Summary: Levi is an adult dancer. Whether he can pay his rent or not solely depends on how many private dances for old, divorced, gay men he can book. He doesn't have time for love or a relationship.Eren was the homeless man who greeted Levi every single night as he walked by him on his way to work.And Levi must have seen something in that man. Maybe it was the way the sun shone brighter when he smiled or how he always had something nice to say, even when he was sitting in the pouring rain.After several 'let me get you something to eat' and 'here's a few loose dollars', Eren now holds Levi on a far higher pedestal than he has any right to. Especially when Levi tells him to move in with him.And over the span of a few months, every ounce of Eren's being fell in love with his new roommate/friend with benefits/not boyfriend.Levi shouldn't feel the same. Not when his job is to please men with his body in exchange for his rent money. Why would he even consider trying to have a faithful relationship? He'd much rather have a place to live than a boyfriend.But true love is always worth the wait.*This is Erotic Poetry, not a full story*





	Reluctant Love

**Author's Note:**

> Base off an AU where Levi was a stripper and Eren was a homeless drug dealer. They moved in together and Eren confessed his feelings. Levi felt as though he couldn't fall in love. Not without betraying Eren due to his inability to quit his job. Someone had to pay the bills and Eren selling weed and dope within poorly knit connections wasn't gonna cut it.  
> They became friends with benefits; Levi claimed it was just casual sex since Eren was obsessed with him. But Levi had feelings too and he told himself the sex was just his way of keeping Eren's feelings (and his own) at bay.  
> 

The waves sounded so gentle,

  
so peaceful against the shore.    
  
The moon shone brightly on the water's surface   
  
and the beach was quiet,   
  
families and friends looking for fun and enjoyment    
  
had all clocked out for the night.    
  
The only light source for this blissful night    
  
was nothing but the full moon itself,   
  
glowing down on the excluded two figures left on the shore,   
  
the only remaining duo.    
  
He looked like an angel   
  
In the moonlight.    
  
Pale skin, his inky hair falling messily   
  
along the white beach towel.    
  
His back was arched outward, his hands tangled   
  
in the curly brown locks down below. The soft sounds   
  
kept escaping his mouth, tiny moans and gasps and   
  
the call of a name, oh so soft.    
  
It was as if his body couldn't help   
  
but want to offer the other man praise,    
  
offer the other man the delight   
  
of knowing the effects of his doings.    
  
The darker haired man's face was   
  
the color of freshly bloomed roses,    
  
spring and summer,   
  
his eyes had long ago rolled back    
  
into his skull. And his toes were curled,    
  
almost painfully so,    
  
from the weighty waves and pulses   
  
of curve-edged pleasure that coursed    
  
throughout his body.   
  
  
"Tu me fais me sentir si bien..."   
  
It was more a moan than anything else.   
  
And he tugged at Eren's hair,    
  
ground his hips against Eren's mouth    
  
without restraint.    
  
Eren knew how to please his little raven,    
  
he had know for a while now. He knew    
  
what Levi wanted, what Levi needed,   
  
and gave it to him willingly. Eren's tongue    
  
pressed deep, rubbing Levi in all the right places,   
  
in all the right ways.    
  
His hands caressed over   
  
the angelic body beneath him, his nails   
  
lightly dragging over the silky skin along Levi's thighs.    
  
And yet again, Levi could hardly hear the sound   
  
of the waves rolling over the shore   
  
through the sound of his own   
  
racing heart,    
  
through his moans and pants and pleads.    
  
Eren pushed him across the edge    
  
over and over and over again    
  
until the man was squirming and whining    
  
with overstimulation. Until he was begging Eren   
  
to press into him, begging Eren   
  
to take him, begging Eren for love.    
  
  
The brunette never kept his beautiful raven waiting for long.    
  
He pressed kisses up his partner's body,   
  
from his love spot up to the crook of his neck.   
  
He sucked on the skin, light enough to show affection,   
  
firm enough to leave a mark.    
  
And all Levi could do was look up at him,   
  
his daze still anew from the multiple climaxes   
  
he had reached.   
  
The true angel was the one above him.    
  
Curly hair he loved to tangle his fingers in.   
  
A smile that blessed the gods themselves,    
  
that outshone the sun, that made flowers grow.    
  
Tan and smooth skin, but so strong,   
  
so very strong.    
  
Eren was solid, Levi's rock, his foundation.    
  
He could never be hurt as long as   
  
these arms held him, as long as this man   
  
loved him so dearly.    
  
The dark haired man reached up, his hand   
  
still shaky from his body's response,    
  
and caressed the bigger man's cheek.    
  
Once,   
  
and then twice over,    
  
so tender, so intimate and yet so shyly.    
  
"Love me."    
  
A whisper upon his lips,    
  
like the wind in the night.    
  
And Eren did as so, pressing into his love so slow,   
  
ever so slow, ever so deep.    
  
And oh, how Levi hated the torture    
  
but loved the burn.    
  
He wrapped his legs around the brunette,   
  
looking up at his savior above him,    
  
looking at the person who held    
  
the most value in his heart. And it hurt,    
  
to love someone so much.    
  
The pain never went away, but how it was covered,   
  
slathered with passion and pleasure.    
  
Eren moved his hips so carefully against his raven,   
  
so cautiously as if not to shatter him.    
  
He was not glass.    
  
But he was surely a treasure. He pressed deeply,    
  
he knew Levi liked it, knew Levi   
  
couldn't take it for long. It was a slow love,    
  
passion and compassion took over the ride.    
  
And Eren held Levi close,    
  
cherished him,    
  
whispered sweet nothings into his ear   
  
until he was whining once again, begging the man to stop talking,   
  
pleading with him to remain silent.   
  
But nonetheless, he mumbled how beautiful   
  
his raven was, how he was so pure, so unscathed   
  
even after the worlds tumbling hardships.    
  
How he would be treated with the upmost care,   
  
taken care of like a king, if that were to be.   
  
That he had no shame here, all the cards were flat   
  
and open,   
  
everything exposed for exactly how it should be.   
  
Levi was truly naked here, Eren was just lucky enough,    
  
smart enough, to figure that out. To carve the man open   
  
and look inside, to cradle the openness,   
  
the vulnerability. He retreated mostly,   
  
only to press in again,   
  
only to see the way the raven's eyes rolled back,   
  
the way his mouth fell open and   
  
his name tumble out. Nails dug into a tan back,    
  
blood bubbling to the surface.   
  
And the brunette kept pressing in here,   
  
kept pushing his raven to the edge,   
  
into bliss. Because he deserved it.    
  
Because Eren wanted to give his raven the world.   
  
And if this was part of the raven's world, so be it.    
  
"Fais-moi vous aime~ Je t’implore!"    
  
  
He cried. Tears, big and heavy trailed down his face.   
  
"Je t’implore... Love me--"   
  
He clung to the brunette, begging the brunette.    
  
And he was open.    
  
Wide open, for Eren to peer into,    
  
for Eren to see just how vulnerable the man could be.   
  
Eren only kissed the tears,    
  
kissed the pain away, because this was oh so painful,   
  
oh so troublesome.   
  
"I love you."   
  
A whisper against the dark haired man's ear. "You're loved."   
  
And he pressed in, hard, firm. His hands grabbed   
  
At the smaller man's wrists, pressing them down   
  
into the blanket and using force behind his thrusts.   
  
The dark hair man was silent   
  
as the lovemaking grew rough,   
  
no sound could escape and   
  
the tips of his ears were those of a furnace.   
  
The slick sound of heat and love   
  
flowed between them and contractions began to pulse   
  
in the raven's abdomen.   
  
"Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres...Vous me faites vous aimer..."    
  
His orgasm was powerful,   
  
one that left him in even more tears   
  
and gasps.   
  
His brunette lover wasn't too long to follow after,   
  
burying his face in Levi's neck and   
  
moaning his name so lowly,    
  
only for the raven's ears to hear.    
  
Heavy breathing filled the air around them and eventually,   
  
The raven could hear the sound   
  
of the waves over his own heartbeat once again.    
  
By that time, the brunette had pulled away,    
  
only to pull the raven close, hold him,    
  
cherish him, kiss away the pain that   
  
Flowed through his eyes. And Levi clung to Eren,   
  
scared of ever leaving his embrace.    
  
And he lied.    
  
Lied to himself,   
  
and to his love,   
  
all over again.   
  
  


  1. "I don't know what love is..." 




End file.
